


i'm happy, fuck

by CookieMonstersRUs



Series: fuck, I love you, I love you [14]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluffy start, M/M, Sharing Clothes, i attempt to write a British accent, no alcohol this time!!!, threats on the horizon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieMonstersRUs/pseuds/CookieMonstersRUs
Summary: Butcher, three in the morning, waiting for the inevitable.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Series: fuck, I love you, I love you [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452367
Comments: 16
Kudos: 138





	i'm happy, fuck

**Author's Note:**

> another Butcher interlude? you know what THAT MEANS ;)

The little fuckface stole Butcher’s fucking boxers. If he was a lesser man, he’d actually be offended, but if Butcher was going to be honest with himself, he rather fucking liked the sight of Hughie in his boxers. He knew they were his because they were all black and Hughie was the sort of bloke that had comic strip boxers that said _POW_ and _ZAP_ like all those virgin twats had. 

He was curled up atop the bed covers, hugging one of the pillows as if it was him. He must’ve been waiting up for Butcher and had fallen at sleep. Butcher sighed as he stripped down and turned off the lights. He was almost tempted to swat Hughie’s arse, saving that idea for the morning, and padded over to Hughie’s side of the bed. Butcher wasn’t strong enough to pick him up, not after the long night he’d had, but he rolled him over slightly so that he could get the covers from under him. Butcher pulled the pillow gently from Hughie’s arms and under his soft head before getting into bed from the other side.

Butcher slid himself back until he felt Hughie’s hands unconsciously reach out around him, adjusting to him while he was asleep. Butcher felt something warm as Hughie settled behind him, holding him like Butcher would hold Hughie. In the morning, Hughie might still be wrapped around him like a drunk twat to a light pole, but their roles might be reversed too so that Butcher’s face would end up against his nape. Both sounded nice. 

Butcher’s brain was still buzzing, despite how tired he was. The Boys had a lot of cases to work on, but there was one in particular that Butcher was having trouble with. Old ties. Lunatics. The fucking works. Butcher would rather brain himself then deal with all this bullshit again. He was too fucking old for this shit. 

His phone buzzed on the nightstand, lighting up in the dark room. Butcher grumbled as he reached out for the phone, thinking _Who the fuck texts at three in the morning?_ but he could already guess. Kimiko was on a lead that took her all the way up to fucking Winnipeg. Frenchie had been annoying all fucking week without her at his side.

He opened up his phone and looked at the text. It was from MM.

3:13 AM:

_Lady Liberty was spotted._

3:14 AM:

_when?_

Butcher stared at the words, dreading MM’s response. He’d heard whispers, knew it was only a matter of time now that Homelander was put away, but he thought… 

3:18 AM:

_You don’t have long._

Butcher put down his phone. He tried not to panic, because it would only fuck him up. Fuck! Butcher smoothed a hand down his face, sighing again. Then he rolled to his other side, facing Hughie, who was still fast asleep. He looked so peaceful. Young, gorgeous, smart too, _fuck_. Butcher reached out and pulled Hughie into his arms, who grumbled at the changes, but mostly nuzzled Butcher’s chest. One of Butcher’s hands reached up and stroked Hughie’s hair, feeling how soft it was. Holding Hughie put something in him at ease, but he couldn’t help but whisper one final, “Fuck,” as he closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> okay but like uwu when Butcher is the big spoon AND the little spoon


End file.
